Ijin Teatsui
Ijin Teatsui (偉人手厚い,'' Teatsui Ijin'') was a Kirigakure academy student. Background Ijin enjoyed a modest life, full of normal luxuries a family would have. He started attending Kiri's ninja academy at the age of four. He was an exemplary student, somewhat lacking in taijutsu though. He attended the academy for several years, up until he was ten. However, Yagura, at the time, the Fourth Mizukage ordered the genin inniation exam to be a major fight between all students, those left remaining become gennin. However, a supposedly 'deranged' child, which some kids called him, named Zabuza Momochi, had began to slaughter all classmates, not even being a student himself. Ijin was caught off guard, however, was able to put up a valiant fight, as the fight was taken outdoors to a pond. However, Zabuza was able to ratherly easily kill him. Personality Ijin was a sweet, happy-go-lucky child who was determined to become a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He was often excited, rarely sad, except when he couldn't perfect a jutsu. He was always in line and mannerly, always using honorifics at the end of names. He often enjoyed writing, which brought the very expressive and sensitive side of himself, where normally, he never acted cowardly, except when he wrote, as he was afraid of people's opinion towards his work. He seems to be very hopeful, also, as he wished everyone good luck Appearance Ijin was a fair-skinned child of normal height and stature, with short, blonde hair combed back. He had brown eyes, with thin blonde eyebrows. He wore an open robe with an untied obi, held on by the hooks on the side. He wore a western-style blue shirt, with kanji on it for hope (時間). He has beige khakis, with classic shinobi sandals. He wears two holsters on both legs, as well as a sword holster on his back for a Tanto. Abilities Despite still being a academy student, Ijin was proficient in both ninjutsu and genjutsu, showing some lack in taijutsu. He had above average intelligence, with average stamina, with good chakra control. He has been proficient in Water Style jutsu. He has above average speed, but lacks strength. Nature Transformation Ijin, when trained by his father, had perfected some Water jutsu, soon discovering having a affinty towards the Water Release. Status Part I Introduction Arc When Zabuza is on the verge of dying, his flashbacks extend from Ijin's death to Haku, where he sort of figured Ijin would have protected anyone who fought for justice or innocent, like Haku though Zabuza was innocent. He reconciled he would never meet anyone again were he was going. There other flashbacks in between including parts of his battle between Ijin. Trivia *Ijin means "Great Man", while Teatsui means "Hospitable", maybe a reference towards his personality. *Ijin's favorite food was grilled rice palif, with grilled, salted Ayu fish with lime juices **His least favorite being Hayashi Chuka *Ijin has completed 0 missions *He had the second highest grade in ninjutsu, first in genjutsu, fourth in cooperation, and one-hundred twelth in taijutsu. *Strangely, the sword eventually he wanted to wield was wielded by his muderer. Qoutes "My overall dream is to become the most legendary swordsman of the Seven Swordsman!" (To his class) "I want to wield the Kubikiribocho." (Response to a question by a classmate) "Affinity? I have an affinity towards water?" (To his father, after discovering his affinity towards water.) "Momochi-kun! What are you doing?!" (To Zabuza, after almost hitting him with a sword) "I hope one day, the demon inside your heart will die, and you become a good man." (his final words to Zabuza, trying to lead him down a different path.) Reference I have created him. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Category:Deceased Category:FINAL